untitled daydream story
by Kaito Kiddo
Summary: A daydream I had and put into story form. Perhaps I will add more to it soon...


I was at the mall with the Peanut Gallery, lagging behind because I was looking at something butterfly-related again, when I ran into him. And I don't mean figuratively. I literally ran into him when I was trying to catch up with everyone. I dropped my things and fell back onto my bottom with the sudden impact, but he barely moved an inch. He probably didn't even feel me for he looked very confused to have a fallen girl suddenly infront of him.

"Ah, are you okay?" he asked, putting his things down to pick up mine then give me a helping hand.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine," I replied with embarrassment, though I was also laughing at myself. I took his hand and immediately noticed two things - his hand was much bigger than mine and his skin was very tan, especially against my pale skin. As he helped me off the ground I got my first look at his face. His facial structure was very strong and exotically striking. His eyes were slanted like many oriental people, but the rest of his features were completely different. As embarrassing as this may sound his lips were the first thing I noticed. But it was hard not to. They were, well...big. Not huge but...just right. Okay, I'm gonna continue before the redness of my cheeks gets even worse.

"Um, hi," he said after I was on my feet again. And that's when I noticed I wasn't the only one blushing. Which made both of us even more red. "I'm Chad..." There was a long pause before he said anything else. "I don't know why I just told you my name..."

"It's okay," I laughed. "But since you introduced yourself I should probably do the same. I'm - "

"L-chan!" We both blinked, surprised by the sudden voice that interrupted our conversation. But I recognized it immediately as Tara's and looked around Chad to see her.

"Ah, be there in a minute!" I called, waving to her. I turned back to Chad after he picked up his bags. "Um, anyway...yeah. My name is L-chan, as you can probably tell now. And apparently I have to go. Do you have MSN or something like that?"

"I have a cell phone..." There was another moment of awkward silence but he was once again the one to break the silence. "Is it alright if I stick with you? I'm bored..."

"Ooh, sure!" I said excitedly as I took his hand again to lead him to where everyone else was. His blush returned but I was either too excited or too hyper to have that reaction this time.

Tara looked a bit confused as I dragged the tall guy over with me, but was also happy that I had made a new friend. She asked who he was but I decided to leave the introductions for when we met up with everyone. We all ran down to Gamestop before any of us accidentally split up again as we usually do with such a big group.

"I'm back!" I said raising one arm in the air as my other hand was occupied at the moment. "And I brought a new friend!" I gestured toward Chad in a "tah-dah" kind of motion and in turn he simply put his hand up in a sort of motionless wave.The Peanut Gallery came over and rather loudly introduced themselves as everyone in the store looked at us like we were crazy. But we didn't care. I, personally, was more concerned about Chad. He was so shy I was afraid my friends might scare him away. I watched his reactions closely and luckily he just seemed amused.

"So, what's your name?" Julie asked after they were all finally finished talking. Oh, God. I could hear the laughter already.

"Chad," he answered simply, as I thought he would, but unfortunately that just made things worse. It made the silence longer.

"No, really," Tara laughed, "what's your name?" Chad looked confused before he answered again.

"Chad. Chad Yamaguchi. I'm Japanese-America..." The Peanut Gallery looked Chad up and down. They looked at his tan skin, thick short brown hair covering one eye, facial features, his rather flamboyant Hawaiian shirt, and the bit of a tattoo showing from his sleeve. Then they looked to me. Or, more specifically, my bag, keychains, figure, and plushie, all of which are Yasutora "Chad" Sado from Bleach. They were obviously surprised and greatly amused that both Chads looked exactly alike, and after a few minutes sure enough they all started laughing. I was very embarrassed but Chad looked utterly confused. That is until he looked back at me and was reminded of all my Sado merchandise. He smiled and started to chuckle as well, but he was blushing too. And I believe I know exactly what he was thinking, for I was thinking the same.

_Maybe this will work out perfectly._


End file.
